Looking Up
by sprisabell
Summary: Bella Swan has a new job as assistant to famous actress Tanya Denali and couldn't hate it more. But when Bella and Tanya travel overseas to London for a movie role, Bella meets Tanya's boyfriend Edward Cullen, aka the most perfect man in the world.
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope y'all like it (:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own anything Twilight that privilege belongs solely to Mrs. Meyer.**

Fantastic.

Just fantastic.

"Isabella?"

"Coming!"

I was going to be late on my first day.

"Okay, sweetheart have a wonderful first day! I love you and call me later and tell me how it all went," my mom Renee yelled out to me as I flew past her out the front door.

I jumped into my truck and, though it tried to resist, I turned the key and got it to start off the driveway. I don't remember the last time I had ever been as nervous as I was at this moment. I was literally driving with my heart lodged in my throat.

_Please God, please just get me there on time._

About twenty-five minutes later I was now balancing on my platform heels, also while wearing the pencil skirt I was requested to wear, the briefcase my dad Charlie had gotten for me, files and papers full of dates and numbers, and a venti decaf--with exactly two shots of espresso, blended with ice and 2% milk mocha, and whipped cream--for my new...employer. I stumbled my way over the cracks in the asphalt of the parking lot, rather successfully, and was now face to face with Kate Daniels, agent to Hollywood's biggest rising star Tanya Denali, and I was to be her new assistant.

_God help me._


	2. Chapter One

**Wow guys, I'm really glad y'all like it so far!**

**Let me know how this chapter goes, and if I should keep up with the updates(:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own anything Twilight that privilege belongs solely to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Chapter Two**

"Isabella Swan?" Kate's nose wrinkled as she peered down at my appearance. I felt naked and awkward.

_I'm wearing exactly what she requested I wear despite my feelings toward this sort of outfit. What could possibly be the matter? _

Before I had time to register a proper response to Kate's question, I was being dragged further into her Phoenix based office by a tall dark haired woman.

Kate was walking in front of both of us, throwing her arms in the air and mumbling something about my being late, and how this would probably turn out to be a disaster.

Abruptly, Kate stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heel to face the woman who had pulled me along with them from the door.

"Angela, please lead Miss Swan to my office and get my travel agent on the phone," she ordered sternly and grabbed the coffee tray from my hands.

The woman, Angela, smiled down at me and gestured for me to follow her, leaving Kate standing in the hallway.

Once we found ourselves situated in Kate's office, Angela brought me a water and sat down next to me while she fiddled with the pages in her notebook, probably looking for the number for Kate's travel agent.

"I'm sorry about that. Ms. Daniels isn't usually so high-strung, but she's just got a lot on her plate right now. She's a pretty great boss when she isn't completely stressed out," Angela smiled.

"I'm sure. So, if you don't mind my asking, what do you do here?" I asked nervously. This was the first person who had been nice to me this entire morning, so there was no way I was going to get on her bad side. I needed Angela.

"Oh, a little of everything I guess you could say. I was originally hired as Ms. Daniels's secretary, but being that Ms. Denali's career has practically taken off, my job has grown quite a bit from what the description said it would include," Angela chuckled and stretched forward to reach the phone from Kate's desk.

"Please excuse me, this will only take a second, but while I make a quick call feel free to look around the room," she added before typing in the numbers copied from her notebook.

I nodded and got up to look around the spacious room, fixing my tight pencil skirt while pushing myself off the chair.

There was nothing particularly unique about the room, it had grey walls and modern furniture, but that was until you discovered that the entire left wall was a window that faced out on downtown Phoenix. Which, I believe, would be hard for anybody not to notice.

Nonetheless I just stood at the window mesmerized by the sight and the tiny little people that trotted down the sidewalk. I had lived in Phoenix practically my entire life, and not once had I ever seen it this way. After Renee divorced Charlie when I was two, she took me and moved out here. I still spent my summers down in Forks, Washington with my dad but most of my childhood was based here in the bright year round sunshine of Arizona. Yet, for the life of me, I was still as pale at my current age of twenty two as I was when I was first born. Go freaking figure.

Before long, Kate came bustling into the room--ignoring my startled jump at her loud entrance--and called me over to her desk.

"Have a seat Miss Swan. Okay, Angela I assume you got Garrett on the phone for me?"

"Yes I did Ms. Daniels. He's on line two."

I glanced at the digital clock on Kate's desk and saw that it was now 10:55 am. My interview should have started fifteen minutes ago.

Kate began rummaging through the papers on her desk, and Angela sent me a reassuring grin from her seat next to me. I suppose my anxiety was more obvious than I wanted it to be. Which was great because if Angela sensed it, it probably meant that Kate could see right through me too, which also meant..._I am so screwed._

"Terrific. So here's the deal Miss Swan, you were originally brought here to be interviewed for the job of my assistant, but I have found a better place for you in my agency. Have you heard of Tanya Denali?" Kate asked. She was a very straight forward kind of woman, that much I learned from the first few moments I had already spent with her. She talked sort of fast and rushed, and when she stared with her piercing blue eyes, she held you.

"Uh, not really...?" My response came out sounding more as an unsure question than the statement it started out being.

"Well, she's your new boss so you better start researching," I opened my mouth to question her job offer, but she rolled her eyes and cut me off before I could form the words.

"One moment, I have to arrange our flight," Kate turned to her phone and brought it to her ear, leaving me stunned.

"Hello, Garrett? Yes, it's Kate. I need three tickets to New York City for tomorrow..." She pulled her short blonde hair up and spun around in her chair until her back was to Angela and me, and continued her conversation.

I chanced a look towards Angela, her expression apologetic and nervous. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Well, it looks like you got the job without a nerve-wracking interview, that's good huh?"

"Oh yeah, wonderful," I grinned half-heartedly at Angela, who patted my forearm then leaned back onto her chair and began writing all of the codes and numbers Kate was discussing with Garrett.

Was this really happening? It seemed that everything around me kept moving forward but I remained at the moment I got a job and learned I was heading to New York City bright and early the next morning. I had been in that office for an hour and a half but it seemed longer with all this going on around me.

Once Kate got off the phone with Garrett, with everything all set up for a 4:30 flight to New York the next morning, she leaned forward on her elbows and smiled.

"Isabella, I think that you are going to fine job, but let me say this, Tanya Denali is not easy. In fact one could go as far as saying she is a selfish bitch with an awful attitude, but being that I am her agent and her movies are what make up most of my paycheck, I cannot say that I publicly agree with that assumption. I will, however, admit that she is a handful and can be demanding at times. So please, for the sake of your job, get as much sleep as you can tonight because you won't be getting much of it anymore. You're dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded numbly, picked up my briefcase and walked out of Kate's office. I found my old truck fairly easy, that being the easiest task all morning, and threw myself in it. The drive to my apartment was relatively quick. I pulled into my marked space and turned the truck off. Heels still in place, I grabbed my belongings and teetered up the stairs to my door.

I was going to call my mom for letting me sleep at her house the night before but all I wanted to do was sleep. It was only noon and I needed to pack but soon I was lying face down on my couch virtually knocked out.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**A review would be greatly appreciated(:**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!**

**It's extremely helpful to get so much feedback from you and your wonderful reviews encourage me to keep on working at my story(:**

**On a side note, sorry for all of these lame filler chapters..as much as I would love to just start out with Tanya and Bella in London with Edward, that might not make a whole lot of sense. Just bear with me we'll get there!**

**Oh second side note, I have a poll on my profile, please go check it out and vote!**

**Okay I'm done, Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own anything Twilight that privilege belongs solely to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Chapter Three**

"Bella?"

Seriously? I had been down for what, seven minutes?

"Girl, you better answer me right this instant or I am going to make you sorry," the obnoxious voice threatened. But I was so comfortable I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to sleep the rest of this awful day away.

"Okay, you are really pissing me off now," Rosalie hissed.

I rolled over until just my mouth was exposed and replied, "Go. Away."

"Oh, she lives! Alright time to get up. I'm not really sure why you decided to momentarily die on my couch-"

"OUR couch Rosalie. We BOTH bought this couch three months ago and you know it," I growled. I was so not in the mood.

"Whatever Bella. Hey! Don't you dare go back to sleep little miss. You have to tell me how your interview went."

When I didn't answer right away, concern coated Rosalie's tone as she hesitantly asked, "Wait, is that it? Oh babe did it not go so well?" It was pretty hard to be mad at her when she was like this. It wasn't very often anyone saw this kind of soft side to Rosalie Bad-Ass-Bitch Hale.

I groaned and rolled over to face her. Of course she looked like a goddess. Even sweaty with her long golden hair piled on the crown of her gorgeous head, Rosalie made gym-wear pretty.

"Ugh, I got the job," I stated grimly and flipped back over so my face was smashed into the soft cushions once more.

"What the...are you serious? Bella that's fantastic! Why aren't you freaking jumping for joy? Shit, I say this calls for some kind of celebration. You free tonight? We should go out, I'll call Jasper, maybe he can bring some of his hot friends? Yeah, Brett's pretty hot..." Rosalie continued to prattle on about our evening plans while she found her way into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers and the phone.

"Rose I don't think you understand. I got the job. I start tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning," I tried again, my voice rough from sleep.

"Wow, tomorrow morning? Fuck, that's early. But that's fine, I won't make you stay out late," she smiled. I sat up and wrapped myself up in a blanket and stared at her.

"Rose, they hired me to be Tanya Denali's assistant-whom I still have no idea is-and they're flying me out to New York City tomorrow morning to start my new job. I probably won't be home for weeks." There. Maybe now she'd finally get it.

Rosalie froze, her mouth slightly ajar. We both stayed where we were and just stared at the other for what felt like a solid two minutes. Finally Rose nodded and walked into her room, dialing some number on the phone as she did so.

I fell back onto the cushions, and really thought about what would be waiting for me in the morning. I had never been further than Arizona and Washington, and in one non-interview-required job offer, I now obtained the opportunity to change that. The problem was, I wasn't so sure I wanted to do it. I had wanted to do one thing since I was a little girl, and that was write. I wrote constantly. This job was supposed to be easy, assistant to an agent-filing, note-taking, mindless stuff. Something to help me pay off my student loans. Renee had got me the interview thanks to her "resources," as she liked to call them, and by some odd stroke of luck I got it. But it was no longer an easy twenty minute drive to the Phoenix office anymore, it was now me, on a plane to New York City tomorrow morning, to assist some actress I had never even heard of.

Wordlessly, Rosalie came back into the room, phone no longer in hand, with a stack of magazines. She scooted me over on the couch, and perched herself on the arm rest.

"This, this is Tanya Denali. She is the biggest thing to ever grace the cover of People magazine these days. She's been in nine movies this year, and is practically worshipped. Basicallly, she's the Angelina Jolie of our generation. That, is who you are working for, and that, is fucking awesome," she laughed as she pointed to one of the many magazine covers spread out on the coffee table in front of us. The girl on the cover was, beautiful. She had long strawberry blonde hair, a perfect tanned complexion, big blue eyes and full red lips.

"You're joking."

"Wish I was sweet pea, cause I am mad crazy jealous of you. A new high profile job, the opportunity to rub elbows with the rich and famous, a trip to New York City tomorrow, and not to mention your sweet new salary. No, not many complaints there," she added as she got up and began collecting her magazines.

"Oh shit Rose, I'm in way over my head. I...I can't do this. I'll be all alone up there and what if she is as awful as everyone says she is? What if I mess up her coffee order, or I trip and scuff her Jimmy Choos?" The more I continued through this thought process, the more I realized just how long this 'what if' list could go on for. With Bella Swan, anything was possible.

"Bella will you shut up? Nothing bad is going to happen to you! This is ridiculous, you are Bella freaking Swan, valedictorian of her high school, graduate of Washington State University, and overall really awesome chick. There is nothing you can't handle. Well, other than a straightening iron that is," Rose teased.

"But please don't worry about this anymore, okay? You know I can't stand whiners. This is a fantastic opportunity, and I will be just a phone call away," she said as she leaned down and hugged me. As much as Rosalie really got on my nerves, there was no denying that she was a great friend when you needed her.

"Now, that's enough compliments and uplifting for tonight. Don't want to spoil you."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm just nervous I guess. But thanks Rose. I'm gonna go start packing," I dragged myself off the sofa and went to my bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase and started throwing things into it. Later on Rosalie would want to inspect the damn thing to make sure I was going to be dressing myself to her standards. Unbelievable.

As I went through my clothes, attempting to form outfits, I started thinking about how much fun this trip could turn out to be. I mean, it held a lot of potential to turn into something really great. Why couldn't it be? Tanya Denali could very well be a sweetheart and not be the kind of stuck up bitch that makes my life hell. Right?

A knock at the door followed by the sound of it being slammed shut pulled me from my thoughts.

"Rose? Who was it?" I yelled from my room.

"No one important."

A muffled yell came from behind her, and then my phone started buzzing. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize.

_**Bells it's Jake I'm at the door. Will you please come and save me from your psycho roommate?**_

Good Lord. When was this constant fighting going to get old for them? I got up from the floor and jogged to the door, passing Rose who was standing in the kitchen drinking a so-called 'celebratory' beer and practically red from her irritation. I threw open the door and saw the tall, muscular man I had known since we were young back in Washington.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"What you don't like my visits? I'm hurt Bells. Really," he pouted walking past me into the living room.

"Hiya Rosie! Miss me?" Jake practically yelled across the kitchen island at Rosalie. This would not end well.

"Get out of my house you dirty mongrel," Rose hissed.

"Aw Rosie-posie! Don't be that way. You know I love both you and Bella the same," Jake mocked.

"Okay Jake, that's enough. What's up with the surprise visit? Weren't you back home with Billy for the weekend?" I asked, trying to gain control over the conversation.

"Sure I was. I'm back now. Seems the ol' man found something else better to do than hang out with his one and only son," Jake laughed.

"Oh? What would that be? I can't imagine anyone _not _wanting to be around you all day everyday," I laughed.

"Ha-ha. Seems you been hanging out too much with my Rosalinda here," and with that Jake burst into laughter. Rosalie despised the nickname 'Rosalinda.' She absolutely _hated _it. And now, in my kitchen, he said it.

Rosalie's sky blue eyes grew dark and clouded. She picked the glass beer bottle from the counter and hurled it at Jake's face. I ducked under the counter and Jake merely swatted it away, causing it to crash onto the floor beside him. This only made Jake laugh harder.

"Oh man! I fucking love it here! I really should be over more often," Jake drawled as he held onto his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye.

That did it.

I threw myself behind the couch for cover as Rosalie reached her breaking point.

"You. Disgusting. Worthless. Mut. Get out off my house, NOW!" Rosalie shrieked.

Jake ducked his head down and pretended to hide away from her anger. This was only going to escalate and get much much worse.

"Okay, Okay! You guys, relax please. Jake stop acting like a child, leave her alone and Rose why don't you go and take a bath? I'll make you some lasagna, you know, your favorite dinner of all time?" I offered, smiling at her.

With a quiet "Fine," Rosalie grabbed the magazine from the coffee table and glided back towards her bedroom. But not before turning her head over her shoulder and adding, "Make sure the mutt doesn't wet himself on the floor like he did _last time_ he had a couple beers in him. I still have the video of that one."

Jake stood there gaping, before turning bright red.

"WHY DOES SHE STILL HAVE THAT?!"

I snickered, "We actually brought it down to CVS and put it on a few DVDs, so please watch your behavior next time you see Rose, or else there's no telling who might get a hold of that clip, Jake."

I knelt to start retrieving the broken glass from the floor, and finally Jake came out of his trance and handed me the broom from the side of the refrigerator. Once I got it all in a single pile, I pushed it all into the waiting dustpan and handed it to Jake to throw out.

"See? All better. So, tell me about your job interview," Jake asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Oh, it was fine. I got the job and I didn't even have to interview for it. So that's pretty great I guess…"

"Bells that's awesome! What's your boss like? She a ball crusher?"

"No, well not really. Considering I don't have any balls I suppose I can't really agree with that," I joked.

"Yeah I think that's one of the many reasons why I like you. Anywho, you excited? What exactly are you going to be doing anyway? When do you start?"

"Well, I'm actually going to be leaving tomorrow for my job. I'm the new assistant to this actress, Tanya Denali. I basically get to follow her around New York City, or where ever the hell she leads us, and pick up her shit," I added sarcastically.

"Wow, look at you! You've made quite the name for yourself, Bella Shit-Picker-Upper-of-the-Stars Swan," Jake bellowed.

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta do it. So you, uh, you think I should do it, then?

"Hell yeah! Why not?"

"No reason, just a bit nervous about the whole thing," I sighed. Jake reached over and pulled me into a bear hug and started rubbing my back.

"Bells, there is nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. You will do fine. I will be a phone call away, and if you need any bail money for when you get arrested for killing this chick, don't think I won't come over to that city and bail you out myself."

I laughed and held him tighter, "Thanks Jake."

"Sure sure Bella. Well on that wonderful note, I gotta be heading out. I've got a life in that outside world and it's beckoning for me. I love you Bella, and don't worry about your trip tomorrow. It'll be a blast."

Giving me one last hug goodbye, Jake went back out through the door, shutting it behind him.

I went back into my bedroom and finished my packing, leaving it open and in front of my bed for Rose once she finished her bath. It was already 5:30 pm when I made it out of the shower, and I was getting hungry. I whipped up the lasagna for Rose, and just as I pulled the accompanying garlic bread from the oven, my best friend finally emerged.

As we were eating together, watching The Bachelor on our DVR, I leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek, "Thank you so much for being such an amazing friend Rosie. I'm really going to miss you tomorrow."

Rose threw her arm around my shoulders and squeezed, "I'm going to miss you too, but who knows, maybe I'll surprise you while you're out there in the big world with a little visit," she winked.

*/*/*

I called Renee soon after Rose and I split off to our separate bedrooms for the night. Of course mom wanted to know everything, which I gladly shared with her. Like everyone else had already, she told me to be positive and see the silver lining that was shining right in my face.

Soon after that, I crawled into bed and thought about the adventure that lay open for me in the morning. I've always believed in fate and I couldn't help but hold onto the underlining excitement this trip held out for me. This job had all the potential in the world to be the best thing that ever crossed my path.

Anything and everything is possible.


	4. Chapter Three

**I don't know how many times I can thank you all for reviewing my little story!**

**But you know what would be reaally cool?**

**If we got up to 25 reviews! haha **

**Just a thought(:**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter until we finally meet (so to speak) our Edward so I am pretty damn stokedd.**

**And I'm sorta on the look out for a beta so if you all know anyone who is just spectacular please let me know!**

**Oh and to angelic-bitch (aren't we all? haha) Rose and Jake have never been able to get along, their dynamic is very close to Breaking Dawn. You know when there is just that one person who just "erks" you? It doesn't make any sense but everything about them bugs you, and that's the gist to their strained relationship.**

**Sorry about the stupidly long author's note, I ramble a lot...**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter and tell me your thoughts(:**

**Disclaimer: I'm 3 chapters in, and I still don't own any of the characters that Miss Stephenie Meyer created. But I do give myself credit for the story line(:**

**Chapter 4**

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Snooze.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Snooze.

"Uh, Bella?" Rosalie croaked.

"What?" I mumbled, still half asleep and face down on my pillow.

"Don't you have to get up now?"

"Mmm," I grumbled, I was so tired and didn't really understand what she was asking.

"Bella, you have to leave to catch your plane to New York today, and your alarm has been beeping for forty-five minutes now. You need to get up," Rosalie continued as she reached around me and yanked my blankets off.

"Holy shit! What time is it?" I shouted as I sprang out of bed, and started shoving my jeans on.

"Fuck! Bella quit yelling! I'm a bit hungover and I have a pounding headache," Rosalie snarled, grasping her head, and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to be so late unless I am able to get myself together and out that door within the next ten minutes. Rose just go back to bed, I'll get you some tylenol before I leave."

"Mhm," she murmured as she turned and walked out, closing my door behind her.

I spun on my heel snatching the clothes from the floor and threw it all on the bed. I ran back and forth from my bathroom and bedroom grabbing hair brushes and headbands, bras and missing shirts that I decided were too casual for meeting one's celebrity boss. I ended up wearing a snug blue long-sleeved v-neck and some dark wash jeans, with my hair held back with a blue headband that had a pretty little jeweled flower as a side piece, to hold my long messy brown hair back.

Three minutes later, I was in Rosalie's room handing her her medicine and promising to call her later on. She nodded her head and wished me a safe trip.

_Yeah, me too. _

I clutched my belongings, and glanced back at my little home, I said a quiet farewell, and shut the door behind me. I stumbled down the stairs in my flats and almost dropped my huge bag more than a few times. The shuttle was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs so I came around the back and threw my bags inside and told him where to take me.

The entire cab ride was nerve wracking to say in the least. And the disgusting smokey stench that lingered in the car didn't help the fact that I felt like I was going to vomit.

The driver had on some soothing jazz, which rolled through the air and calmed me down quite a bit. I rolled down the window and watched the sun start to peak over the buildings. I was going to miss the sun. The weather report said New York was drizzly and cold, and people there could expect a pretty severe storm heading in. I hated the cold. Really anything wet and cold were awful to me. Yet, I was on my way to meet it halfway.

_It'll be worth it. It won't be so bad. Maybe Tanya will be great._

Doubtful.

I pulled out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, not that I really expected any missed calls being the current time but out of my boredom, and saw that I had a missed text from some number.

_**Hey Beautiful-It's Jake. Forgot to mention I got a new phone so this is my new number. Add it. I'm gonna be missing you more than you could imagine so we'll be talking a lot babe. Have a safe flight.**_

_**J.**_

Babe?

Hm, I don't know how I felt about that.

That and _baby _were just...wait, since when did he call me _babe _anyway? Is...is he...flirting?

Gosh I hope not. Jake and I had already tried being together when we were in high school, and it didn't exactly work out. Sometimes I badly wished it did. Even back then, I tried so hard to muster up any romantic feelings for Jake, but with no luck. It didn't make sense. I mean, Jake was a very attractive man. He had jet black hair, a fantastic smile, and had the body of a male model. And on top of all of that, he liked me for who I was. He made me laugh and held me when I cried. Yet, there was nothing. It just didn't feel right. So I ended it. I couldn't lead him on to believe things were okay between us, that would not be fair to him, my personal sunshine. Hopefully Jake didn't try to revive what we had, because I wouldn't be able to help him.

A faint grumble pulled me from my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We're here," the driver repeated.

"Oh, sure, right. Thanks," I responded and reached over grasping the door handle and lifted out of the shuttle. After retrieving my bags from the trunk, I came back around to his window and paid him, sending him on his way.

Standing there on the sidewalk of the airport, people everywhere bustling around and talking loudly, I got a bit overwhelmed. I held tighter onto my luggage and trudged the way into the building and saw my name written on a white board held by a tall dark-haired man dressed in a black suit. He was looking around, searching the crowd for any recognition of the name, I supposed. I was hesitant to approach the stranger but Kate had said there would be someone here to direct me to the private jet, so hopefully this guy wasn't some kind of impostor who would kidnap me. I mean, one could only hope that tall, well-dressed men carrying rather large signs with their name scrawled across it, weren't crazed murderers.

I wove my way through the crowd until I came face to face with the man, who was a lot taller than he appeared previously.

"Uh, hello. I'm-" I started, pointing to my name on the poster.

"Isabella Swan?" He interrupted, looking down at me.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered as I shifted my bags in my hands, which were starting to become more pronounced with their weight. He must've noticed my movement because he glanced further down and noticed my bags, instantly apologizing for not seeing them before and reached forward and took them from my grasp.

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to carry them."

"I don't mind Miss. But we should get going if we're going to catch your flight. Miss Daniels has called a couple times asking where you were," he advised. Then he turned and began walking away from me. I sped up next to him, trying to match his pace.

"Oh, forgive me Miss Swan, I never introduced myself, my name's Felix,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Felix. Thank you for waiting around for me to show up," I smiled up at him.

He nodded and returned the smile, continuing down the isle.

As we walked from the entrance, the amount of people made the space more congested, until Felix turned down an unmarked empty hallway. The hallway went on forever. Towards the end of the hall the lights above flickered, creating an eeriness about the room. As we got closer I noticed the door was marked as an exit. Felix pushed open the door and stepped down the stairs, with me following close behind. I kept my eyes down on the steps themselves, though, as falling right now seemed like a pretty bad idea.

As we walked off the stairs I looked up for the first time and saw the giant airplane on the ground before me. Kate and Angela were standing at the bottom next to the steps of the plane waiting for my arrival I assumed. Kate had on black slacks and a purple short sleeved blouse, her short ice blonde hair flowing around her face. Angela was dressed similar to me, wearing a black cardigan with a dark grey tank underneath, paired up with dark wash jeans. Her dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Felix smiled and gestured towards the women, and turned and went to back of the plane with my luggage.

"Isabella, you're late," Kate stated, pulling off her dark Chanel glasses to inspect my outfit, I'd imagine. Make sure I'm presentable or something.

"You look decent though, so I'll let it slide this time," she continued, turning away from me and Angela and stepped up onto the plane. Angela turned to me and shrugged.

"Well, I didn't get a compliment till the third month of my employment with her, so that's good," she smiled, and motioned for me to follow her.

Once I boarded the plane, I took in the sight. This thing was gorgeous, and completely unreal. There were freaking couches and tables, it was like a long, skinny apartment that also flew in the air.

Kate took a window seat on the left side of the plane and Angela sat on the right side, patting the seat next to her. I grinned and walked over, passing Kate who watched me while she chattered on the phone.

"So, first time on a private jet Isabella?" Angela chuckled, probably noticing my not-so-inconspicuous-gawking.

"Please, call me Bella, and what gave you that completely correct idea?" I joked.

"Well, you're staring a lot so I guess I just assumed because I looked the exact same way when I first saw one."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I've never been further than Albuquerque, nonetheless seen a private jet, even from a distance!"

We laughed for a bit until my curiosity got the best of me and I began questioning Angela on my new employer.

"So, have you ever met Tanya?" I queried.

"Yeah. And she's, for lack of a better word, a brat. I mean, sure she's magnificently beautiful, you've probably seen the pictures, but that's only skin deep, ya know?"

"No, I understand. Basically, I'll be working for a spoiled princess, who will more than likely treat me like crap and it'll be the worst time of my life."

Angela looked up at me apologetically, "It won't be that bad, and anyway just remember the major paycheck you'll get at the end of the week, that's what gets me through the day," she grinned.

"Yeah, there is that," I laughed. "But more than anything this is just a stepping stone to landing my dream job as a literary agent for Kate's entertainment company."

"You definitely have your work cut out for you with your new boss, Bella. But on the brighter side, with the cards Kate dealt you with Tanya, you will be a shoo-in for that position once you make it through her hideous reign!" Angela giggled.

An hour into the flight, Angela and myself had drifted off, leaning back onto the smooth leather recliners, and I was totally content.

That is, until the pilot came on the intercom and announced our arrival in New York. Kate called for us as she walked past us and headed off the plane. I was still pretty groggy as I followed Angela and Kate through JFK airport towards the entrance where there was another man dressed in a dark suit with Kate's name on the poster he held.

"Demetri?" Kate asked. The man nodded and led us out the entrance towards a black limo. I was getting used to this whole follow-the-strange-man-with-a-sign thing. However as we approached the car, I realized I didn't have my bags.

Trying to control the minor panic attack that threatened to bubble over, I leaned over to Angela and asked her about our bags.

She giggled, "It's alright Bella, they've already been loaded in the limo."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I mean, good Lord that was impossibly quick.

We all crawled into the limo, the man Demetri seated in the driver's seat. He turned and asked, "Where to Miss Daniels?"

"Tanya Denali's penthouse," Kate responded curtly before shifting back to her iPhone.

It was quiet in the car as Demetri maneuvered out of the airport traffic, the rain softly falling against the windows. I stared out the glass watching people run through the rain covered side walks clutching umbrellas and jackets. Seeking shelter under roofs or inside the stores that lined the street. I could see the appeal here, New York was a gorgeous city, even in the rain. If anything, the dark, wet weather complimented it. The buildings stretched up to the sky, lights filtering through the windows, illuminating the entire structure.

Finally the car lurched to a stop in front of a very large, fancy tower. A few bell men gathered outside the entrance watching our limo pull up. Demetri came around the side and opened the door for us. We climbed out, Angela and Kate continued inside but I lingered a bit just completely in awe of the place. It was fantastic!

"Bella?" Angela called.

"Sorry, I'm coming," I responded as I rushed forward till I matched Angela's stride.

We shuffled into the gold elevator and Kate slid some card into the small shimmering slit, pulling it out and pressing the button labeled, "PH." The elevator brought us up to the very top where we were greeted by a solitary door situated all way at the other end of the hallway.

Kate knocked once, and a the door swung open showing an older grey-haired man in a suit.

"Miss Daniels, come right in, Miss Denali is in the living room," He motioned us in and closed the door behind us, leading us to Tanya. This was no regular "living room," the walls held accents of gold, mirrors hung on the walls and a blue sky was painted on the ceiling. A woman, who could only be guessed to be Miss Tanya Denali herself, was positioned on one of the opulent red couches facing us.

Tanya was dressed in a white silk robe, her long strawberry-blonde hair reaching down to the middle of her back. When we entered the room, I did my best to not gape at the space as the butler announced our presence.

"Yes, thank you Percy. You may go now," Tanya answered coolly. She smiled that million dollar smile but anyone could see the venom that coated the action. She lifted a hand and motioned us forward, pointing to the couch opposite her own. Kate and Angela walked forward while I trailed behind.

Tanya paid no attention to Kate nor Angela but kept her gaze locked on me. It was like she was analyzing me-reading me. I tried to keep my expression calm and indifferent, though her scrutinizing looks caused my heart to pound against my ribs.

"So Tanya, how have you been my dear?" Kate asked in a detached voice. Pulling out papers from her briefcase and setting them on the coffee table in front of us.

"Oh Kate I've been just wonderful! I mean, how could I not be when I have the most spectacular agent in the world who manages to snag me the best roles?" Tanya exclaimed, still managing to watch me through her peripherals.

"Well, I suppose that would be rather hard wouldn't it. But I am glad to hear you are doing fine. Anyway, I have some things for you to sign so we can get you on set for _Once More_ Saturday morning to start filming. But before I forget, I'm sure you've already noticed Miss Swan here. She will be your new assistant. I assure you she's more than qualified for the job and is very easy to get along with," Kate explained. Though that was very nice of Kate to say, I was a bit surprised to hear it come from her mouth. But I smiled anyway and lifted a hand out to Tanya who tentatively reached out and took my hand, looking rather nervous to be touching some strange girl.

"Bella Swan, it's very nice to meet you Miss Denali," I said as she shook my hand, nodding up and down.

"Oh yes, Kate she seems pretty good so far, keeps good eye contact. Fantastic.

So Bella, my sweet, where are you from?"

"I'm from Arizona Miss Denali," I answered calmly.

"Hm, can't say I've been there, but then again, I'm not quite sure I want to anyway," she laughed sending chills down my spine. She definitely had a way of getting under your skin and she hadn't even done anything bad yet.

I merely smiled at her comment and turned back to Kate who cleared her throat and continued, "Yes, anyway Tanya please sign the movie's contract I have here. It basically outlines your duties as the lead actress in the movie, I've already read through it, there's nothing to it."

"Of course Katie!"

After signing the document Tanya looked back at me with narrowed eyes and a smirk playing on her sickly pink glossed lips and said, "So Sarah dear, want to start your job early and grab us a bottle of champagne from the cooler in the kitchen? I would normally get Percy to do it, but being that he's off duty and my new _assistant_ is here, I figure why not let you do it? You know, as practice? Oh! And maybe grab some of those darling little french cookies George Clooney sent me the other day from the pantry? Make sure you arrange them on the ivory plate with the silver trim," Tanya sneered.

I forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, sure Miss Denali. It's Bella, by the way. But where-"

"Oh just down the hall and to the left, Cook will give it to you," She replied, flicking her wrist at me, in a motion to 'shoo' me away.

"Okay," I responded, slowly getting up from my seat, seeing Angela staring at me apologetically, and made my way down the enormous hallway.

I wanted to punch something. Maybe throw something out the window. I wanted to severely damage something.

I was _not _this spoiled little twit's servant. Who the hell did she honestly think she was? She's obviously got a superiority complex going on in that sick, twisted, bitchy little head of hers.

I stumbled upon the kitchen and saw a rather large woman cutting some smelly meat on a slab of wood. The kitchen just as glorious as the living room.

"Hello there, uhm, Miss Denali said to ask you for the champagne and those french cookies?" I hesitantly questioned.

"Mm," the woman-Cook-grumbled, handing me a cold bottle and a tray of glasses with the pastries gathered around them.

I wandered back down the hallway balancing the tray of very expensive looking crystal glasses. As much as I wanted to take advantage of this excellent opportunity to smash something of Tanya's, the tray alone was probably worth more than my existence on this planet.

I found the living room and made my way back to the couches, setting the tray and champagne down in front of Tanya and taking a seat.

She looked down at it and smiled mockingly back up at me as she chirped, "Oh Bella dear, would you mind terribly to pour us each a glass? And please put my drink in that glass."

I slapped a grin on my face as I nodded and poured four glasses of champagne, handing them off to each person.

"Thank you dearest," Tanya clucked.

"Sure thing Miss Denali," I replied as cheery as I could.

_Get me the hell outta here before I do something incredibly bad to this bitch._

"So anyway Tanya, tomorrow morning we're all going to set out to London for the movie. I booked you a private flight so you can arrive whenever you are ready. Angela, Bella, and I will already be there awaiting your arrival. The crew and director have agreed to run by your schedule, so no worries," Kate explained. I sat there and watched the exchange, catching glimpses from Tanya as she nodded and talked back to Kate about the flight tomorrow. But then it hit me.

"Wait, we're leaving tomorrow morning? For London, England?" I asked incredulously.

Tanya laughed, "Why of course Bella, weren't you listening? You know, if you're going to be my assistant you really should learn to listen a bit better!"

"Of course Miss Denali."

"Bella I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind if you called her by her first name," Kate suggested.

I turned to Tanya who looked thoughtful, her finger placed on her chin as she tilted her head toward the ceiling. She slowly looked back at me and said, "No, that's quite alright. You can continue to address me as Miss Denali," she smiled.

"Okaaay, well anyway Tanya we must be leaving now, we've got to get up early tomorrow morning. So get some rest, and we'll see you soon," Kate said as she stood up from the couch, Angela and myself mimicking her motion.

"Yes, yes Katie you're absolutely right. I must get my beauty sleep if I'll be seeing my Sexy Boy Toy tomorrow morning in Europe! I'm sure he'll want to celebrate our reunion fairly late tomorrow evening," Tanya winked. It made me sick for whoever this 'Sexy Boy Toy' was and what exactly he was facing upon her arrival. Who ever could stand to be with this woman voluntarily...

"Well, it was great to meet you Miss Denali, I look forward to working with you," I managed.

She nodded her head and wiggled her fingers in farewell as we headed out the door.

You couldn't get me out of that place quick enough.

We filed back into the limo. Everyone quiet. Angela silently played with the hem of her shirt as Kate stared out the window. Ten minutes later Demetri opened our door to reveal another large outstanding hotel. We sauntered into the elevator and when the golden doors opened we shuffled out and made our ways to our individual rooms. The bellman followed me into the room setting my luggage aside and exiting quietly.

I didn't bother to look around the room, I would only be here for about six more hours anyway, being that our flight was at three the next morning. I took a quick shower and just towel dried my hair and crawled into bed. I wished to God that I could at least have a restful night's sleep, knowing all that _woman_ was going to be torturing me with this coming week.

I gradually drifted off to sleep only to be woken what felt like seven minutes later-rather than the actual seven hours that it had been- and rolled out of bed. I threw on my clothes, packed the rest of my toiletries back into my bag and called the bellman. He gathered my things and said he would bring them back down to the limo along with the others' suitcases.

I met Angela and Kate at the lobby, Angela handing me a Starbucks cup while she and Kate sipped one themselves-though I'm not sure where they got it being that it was three in the morning-but I accepted mine graciously, and poured the searing hot brew down my throat with a smile on my face.

We moved out to the sidewalk where the car and Demetri waited patiently. It wasn't raining yet, but the clouds were dark and since the fog had rolled in it felt as if though it suffocated the streets.

Demetri escorted us through the airport and out to our plane. We mounted the plane and took out seats on the three separate couches. Angela glanced at me, wondering if I was okay because no one had said a word after the our encounter with Tanya. I shook my head and offered a grim smile, hoping that would settle her worries. She smiled and patted my knee, turning back onto her cushion. We all fell asleep and were all jolted awake by the sound of the pilot's voice that declared our arrival in London.

Once again, we all numbly climbed down from the small jet and followed another man with a sign. _Jeez, how many of these people were out there?_ This one's name was Alec and he had light brown hair and eyes black as coal. He seemed rather nice as he led us out to the limo, the skies bleak but without rain.

As we neared a huge black Escalade with tinted windows, I noticed a dark silhouette already sitting inside. I was a bit startled but didn't bother asking Angela as I'd given up on questioning any of the strange things that occurred.

I climbed in after Kate and Angela and was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. They were alight, even in the darkness of the limo, and set my insides on fire. These emerald orbs were set in the most stunning face I'd ever witnessed. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and perfect full lips that now stretched into a slight grin as he must've noticed my stare.

He reached a gorgeous hand towards me and smiled, "Hello there, I don't think we've met before, I'm Edward Cullen."

My God.

**A review would be greatly appreciated(:**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey guys!**

**I'm going to make this quick.**

**Basically, I love you. Seriously 28 reviews? Fantastic.**

**Anywho, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, finals just kicked my ass all over the place.**

**Enjoy my dears!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm now 4 chapters in, and I still don't own any of the characters that Miss Stephenie Meyer created. But I do give myself credit for the story line(:**

** E**

My God.

Holy Crow._  
_

This man was a freaking god. A life sized Adonis seated on the sleek, black leather interior of the van I, myself, was also seated in. And _he_ was looking at _me._

_BALLS TO THE FREAKING WALL._

Wait, he's looking at me. Was he talking to me? What did he just say? _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I started panicking, searching my brain for any recollection of what the beautiful man had said to me. I noticed the expressions of the other women in the car with us for the first time then, in a sad, pathetic attempt to find any answers.

Kate's face was strained, a small smile playing on her lips-which if it came down to it, would be the first time I had ever seen her really smile, so yeah, that's could be a plus I guess-though she kept averting my gaze trying to hide her light laughter. Angela just looked painfully embarrassed.

_Probably embarrassed for me, you big freaking dork._

I chanced a look back at the man-god, he looked perplexed to say in the least. He was smirking, his hand still extended towards me, his long, graceful fingers wiggling.

"Uh…" _Fantastic response genius! _"Uhm, I'm sorry, what was that?" I continued, my voice breaking slightly.

"I was just asking what your name was, love," he chuckled as he reached forward and tapped the tip of my nose playfully, the brief touch sending shock waves tumbling through my body.

"Isabella Mar-er, I mean, B-Bella. I'm Bella Swan," I stumbled, still grinning like an idiot from his touch. _Who is this guy?_

"Bella," he sighed, his English accent purring out the last syllable, "that's a lovely name. I'm Edward Masen, Kate's stepbrother."

_Edward Masen…_

"Edward _Masen_? Since when do you go by-" Kate began before Edward threw his hand up in the air stopping her.

"Kate, what are you talking about? I've always gone by my father's last name..." Edward stared at her as he said this.

Kate looked very confused for a minute before rolling her eyes and mumbling a quick "Whatever," before getting back to her email she had been furiously typing at since we got in the car.

"W-well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Masen," I choked.

Kate took the brief awkward silence to cut in and make a real introduction-since I was so obviously checked out-leaning into the space between Edward and I, extending her arm towards me as the car lurched forward, smiling, "Well Edward, Bella here is Tanya's new assistant, so she will be around a lot now helping with whatever Tanya might need, and since she's new, maybe you could do me a huge favor and show her around London once Angela and I head back to Arizona? You know, just so she can get comfortable with her new surroundings, because Lord knows Tanya will be running her all around town in search for the silliest of her desires."

I had no idea Angela and Kate were leaving. Which meant I was going to be alone, in another country, millions and trillions of miles away from the U.S., with that _she-witch. _And on top of it all, the beautiful stranger in front of me was just put on the spot by my so called _employer-who-ditches-their-newbies-with-the-horrible-man-eating-whore-bitch _about taking my sad, pathetic little self on a tour.

_Super awkward._

I looked back at Edward, my face feeling increasingly hot as the seconds ticked by without an answer from him, knowing that this would go down as the most embarrassing moment I had ever experienced in my life thus far. No, no wait. This, from the point I was born to the day I kick that damn bucket would forever be the most EMBARRASSING moment of my life. No matter what the frick else happens from now till then.

Edward started laughing then, full on giggling like a school boy, until he leaned in and placed his glorious hand on my knee looking at Kate as he nodded, "Of course I'll take Bella on a tour of my homeland," He winked.

"Tanya will no doubt run this young woman ragged without my help," at this Edward turned back to me and asked, "Bella would you allow me the honor of showing you London tomorrow night?"

He looked into my eyes, his gaze piercing. Even from the dim light of the tinted glass I could make out the tiny golden flecks sprinkled around his forest green irises. My eyes making their way around his face, watching as his grin turned to a crooked smile that took my breath away. I felt my head bobbing up and down, as his crooked grin grew more pronounced, showing more of his magnificently white teeth, making my insides dance.

"Wonderful," he exhaled, leaning back into his seat.

"Thank you Edward, really, I would feel awful just leaving her behind with no idea how to get along here in another country," Kate continued.

"Oh little sis, the pleasure is all mine really. I'll have to scrounge up a good disguise tonight though, I would hate to be caught outside with another woman."

Kate chuckled, "I'm sure Edward. That would be the last thing me or Alice would want."

_Who's Alice?_

I just continued to sit in my seat and grin. Nodding here and there to make it look as though I was actually understanding what they were discussing, when I was just not there. Like the lights were on, but nobody is home kind of deal. I just kept coming back to his name. _Edward Cullen. _He sounded so familiar. Maybe, hopefully, he was another one of those suited guys with the signs? Because if that was true, then I was in definite business and I just might make London my new permanent residence.

"Bella?" Kate repeated.

"Uh, sorry what was that?" I blushed, looking around at everyone's confused expressions, wondering what I missed.

"Well, like I mentioned before, Angela and I are going to stay the night tonight and get you set up tomorrow morning. But then we're going to leave in the afternoon. I've got to get back to my office in Arizona and Angela here's got to come with me. So it'll be just you and Tanya here. Of course Edward will be here also and I'm sure if he's not too busy he'll help out too. But I'll only be a phone call away, so please don't hesitate to call, okay? I'm not going to leave my newbie alone in a different country with my most eccentric client," Kate laughed.

"Oh wow, thank you Kate. I'm sure I'll be fine, but thank you so much. Uhm, so what exactly do you think I'll be doing here with Tanya? She'll be out filming most of the time anyway...right?" I asked looking at Kate and Angela, desperately trying to forget the angel in front of me.

"Well yes she'll be out for most of the time, but Tanya can get very...demanding. And has been known to get picky and, well, irritating. So basically your job is to stick around the set keeping Tanya calm and very UN-irritating to the cast members and staff. She has been known to get kicked off sets, thus resulting in her termination on a movie. So we cannot let that happen this time. Along with that, you'll have to take her calls, obviously, and set up appointments, keep her times and dates in order, and get her anything her little heart fancies," Kate informed, serious now as she described to me the rest of my life in her business.

"Okay, yeah that doesn't sound so bad, I-" I started until Edward cut in, reminding us of his presence.

"Not so bad? My dear, Tanya can be very difficult. Of course, I'll help you whenever you need but she's...well she's a right pain in the bum," he laughed.

"Pretty much. Even though she is my most valued client, I can face the facts, she's a brat. Please don't forget that Bella, be on your guard. And while I encourage you to stand your ground, do not disrespect her in the process," Kate warned.

"Of course not Miss Daniels! I-I know my place. I won't let her walk all over me, but I also know where the line is."

"Oh Bella, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. You're going to be great out there," Kate smiled and slipped her arm around my shoulders. I was really beginning to like Kate. She was warming up to me and I could see myself becoming good friends with her, if all else went well, of course.

The car went quiet then, however it wasn't awkward in the slightest. Just comfortable. Poor Angela fell asleep sitting up, leaning on Kate's shoulder for support. Kate typed furiously on her iPhone, and Edward just sat angled towards the window, his iPod hooked into his ears, watching the rain run it's length down the window.

I felt my body start to relax and sink into my chair. I was getting a bit of a handle on the situation I was being thrust into, and that comforted me immensely.

_I am going to do this without a hitch. No worries._

"Bella?" Kate mumbled, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Could you grab me a water from the fridge down by Edward? I would ask him, but he has his iPod in," she mumbled, barely looking up from her phone's tiny keyboard.

"Sure thing," I grinned, carefully getting to my feet, semi crouching/ducking, as I walked to the back of the limo towards the cooler.

Then, as MY luck would have it, the limo slammed to a stop, flinging me onto Edward's lap. I yelped in surprise, which only made Edward chuckle.

Meanwhile, my entire body felt on fire. His body curled around mine leaving me tingling all over. I had knocked him in his face with my arm as I fell on him, and he was now looking down on me rubbing his chin-where I assume I had hit him with my dumb ass arm-smiling softly. His hands curled around my waist, while his mesmerizing green orbs gazed back into my dark brown ones, which I'm sure had widened to the size of an effing basketball from his touch.

"Oh balls," I squeaked.

"Excuse me?" Edward laughed.

"Uh-"

"If you want to continue working for me _Alec_, you better get your fucking act together and drive!" Kate yelled into the car phone.

Angela continued to sleep, though she was now slumped over on the other side of the seat. Neither of whom noticing at all me and Edward's closeness.

My heart beating a million beats a second, my stomach lodged in my throat-making speaking no longer an option-and I could not have felt better. Being in Edward's arms was the most electrifying experience. I couldn't breathe, talk, or swallow, but I still found absolute happiness there. Until my mind's little voice kicked into gear.

_Jeez have an orgasm why don't you! Wake up you moron! This is very inappropriate and you NEED to get up._

But as I struggled to pick myself up out of his arms, they only tightened as he pulled me closer to him, until I felt his lips at my right ear.

"Are you all right?"

I merely nodded, in fear that my voice would crack and embarrass me further.

He continued to watch me as he let me pull back slightly, though his eyes seemed to cloud over, leaving his gaze almost...hungry.

"Damn it!" Kate screeched, instantly throwing me out of the hypnotizing stupor from Edward's warm embrace. I practically threw myself from his lap and stumbled back to my seat having knocked my head on the ceiling in my haste to get away. Edward continued to stare, his mouth quirked up into a smirk and his eyes hooded as they had been before. I tried not to look at him, instead attempting to focus on what Kate was saying, but his intense watch made that impossible.

"-Jessica from the office just texted me back, and _apparently _Claire Danes' people can't be bothered with postponing our meeting till next week, so _now _I'll have to fly right back down there tomorrow," Kate groaned.

"What? You're kidding? Just three days ago they called and confirmed the reschedule...?" Angela offered, quickly grabbing her our blackberry and pulling up their schedule and client numbers.

"No, forget it Ang, this is all on them. But now I've got to get my pretty little butt back in the air to make it back in time, which means I won't be able to help you out tomorrow Bella," Kate looked back at me, apologetic.

"Oh, Kate please, don't worry about it. I totally understand, I'll figure it out," I managed, though I honestly was losing my mind on the inside.

"Nonsense, Angela can you stay with Bella for the weekend and make sure she gets settled in all right, and make sure that one," Kate jerked her chin towards Edward, who was playing Angry Birds on his cell, "doesn't get her into any trouble?"

I looked up at Angela who smiled and nodded, "Yeah Kate that would be no problem! I'd love to stay with Bella, should I still take her shopping tomorrow afternoon for new clothes?"

"Wait, clothes? Clothes for what?" I said, startled. What would I need new clothes for? I have my own luggage full of outfits.

"Bella, as my employee you must be impeccably dressed at all times. Even my maid has her own selection of designer apparel for when guests are over. Please, just go with Angela and pick out some suits and other appropriate pieces for your new assisting job. It's all on the me anyway," Kate said without looking up from the tiny screen.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know Kate, that's just too much-"

"You're welcome," Kate said, and even I could tell that was to be the end of the discussion.

I peered at Edward through the dark curtain of hair around my face. He was looking down at his iPod, but at that exact moment he peeked at me through his long, dark lashes.

_That._ That, right there, nearly sent me into a craze. I could feel the heat pulsating between my legs through my jeans.

_He's going to be the death of me...and my job._

I quickly looked back down, blushing like a mad woman. I heard a small chuckle but didn't chance another glance up in fear of meeting his eyes, or worse, Angela or Kate's.

Determined to get the amazing sex-machine-of-a-man out of my head, I situated myself directly towards the window, so there was nothing obscuring my view. The streets were still dry from the lack of rain the idiot of a weatherman reported last night, but the sky remained dark and clouded. The buildings stretched fairly high. Though I wouldn't say they rivaled those back in New York, unless you challenged it with Big Ben. The street lamps illuminated the dark alleyways and courtyards we passed on our way to our-my-new living accommodations. People littered the sidewalks though, which confused me since I was seriously beat ass tired and they were out at restaurants and such..._shit, what time is it? _

I glanced down at my silver wrist watch my dad Charlie had given to me as a graduation present last summer, which with the eight hour difference, showed the time for London as being 5:30 pm. _What? How is that okay?_ _Screw it__, I'm going to pass out when I get to the hotel. I don't care what time this damn clock _claims_ it is here._

Slowly the limo came to a stop in front of the most beautiful building I had ever seen in my entire life. This place kicked the crud out of the W in New York!

Claridges.

My God, it was beautiful.

_I want to LIVE here forever._

_And freaking ever and ever._

I continued to stare out the window, practically smashing my face against it, grinning like a fool. I was just absolutely mesmerized by the gorgeous sight that lay before me, and _I _was going to be staying _here._

Alec walked around the car and pulled the door open, helping Kate and Angela out first into the dark cold outside, leaving me inside with Edward.

Edward grinned at me before getting out of the car, as I looked around the limo once more to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. Crawling towards the open door I saw a hand reaching in, without even thinking I reached for it. The hand was large and warm, and once I grasped onto it, I peered up at the beautiful face that belonged to the arm.

"Here you are, love," Edward smiled as he helped me out of the limo, Alec no where in sight.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen," I replied quietly, too nervous to meet his piercing eyes again. I tried to untangled my hand from his, but when his grip didn't loosen I glanced up.

"Bella, please don't call me Mr. Masen. I'm just Edward," He grinned crookedly.

"Okay," I nodded, feeling relieved when I notice Edward's shoulders relax and his gaze soften.

"C'mon Bella! We need to get you set up!" Kate called from the doorway to the hotel, the flags above swaying in the slight breeze shifting around us. I held my grey coat closer around my body as I smiled up at Edward, the wind rustling his already tousled auburn hair, turning on my heel towards the entrance.

The lobby inside was truly magical. The walls were painted gold, and the crown molding that decorated the ceiling was magnificent, a white crystal chandelier hung from the center. Archways framed the other side of the lobby, where a single grand piano sat in front of the fireplace. The entire room a glow from the light chatter that filled the air.

I followed Kate and Angela as they approached the front desk, while Edward followed suit.

As they both organized the room I'd be staying in as well as cancel there Kate's reservation, I explored the gorgeous environment around me. I meandered my way to the other end of the room where the piano sat alone, walking only on the black tiles of the floor. I trailed my fingertip along the key cover, sighing.

"Do you play?" A voice asked from behind me, causing me to jump from the unexpected sound. Edward stood in front of me, his red scarf still tightly woven around his throat, while his black coat remained buttoned to the top. He towered over me, though, so that I only came to his chest.

_How could this man be standing in front of me right now? His mere existence is unbelievable. _

"Uhm, no. No, I-I don't. I wish I did though. It's gorgeous, though, don't you think?" I replied quietly, blushing as I looked back down.

"Yes, I do. Absolutely beautiful. Bella? About tomorrow night, if you'd rather I didn't give you the tour around London-"

"Why wouldn't I?" Why would he even think to ask me that? He had seemed so confident in himself back in the car, but now the gorgeous man before me had shrunken in on himself and could not have looked more unsure.

"Well, I just thought-it, doesn't really matter. I'm happy to hear that I'll still be going out with you tomorrow-_er_, I mean going out for a tour anyway," he stumbled, looking down at his shoes, before looking up towards the door.

"Listen Bella I've...got to go. But I'll be here tomorrow around 7 to take you on your tour, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Edward that's perfect," I smiled, watching as he nodded and headed back out the door.


	6. Chapter Five

**...You still there?**

**Well, if you are then thank you guys for sticking with me for this story..I hope it doesn't disappoint even though I know I have..**

**Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm now five chapters in, even though my old titles on my chapters are off, and I still do not own an of the characters Miss Stephanie Meyer created. But I do give myself credit for the story line, so do not steal or translate without my consent. Plagiarism is a crime.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Green.

Beautiful forest green.

Everywhere.

Those beautiful orbs were everywhere around me...around, above, completely encasing my body.

My fingers were running through his long, soft, auburn locks of hair, twirling each strand around and around and around my finger...

I bit back a moan of complete ecstasy, in total disbelief where I found myself at that moment. I was in the arms of the most amazing man I had ever laid eyes on, and he was kissing me so-

"Ohh" I sighed. It should have been a crime to be able to kiss someone like this.

How did he know to come up to my room? To hold me like this? To know I wasn't going to ever push him away?

Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred as I had walked the way to my hotel room that night, until I felt his arms snake around waist...

"Edward?" I whispered turning to see his godly face staring back at me. He had followed me up to my hotel room just as I had slid my key card out of the pad and was just about to let myself in. His hot hand had felt so incredible pressed against my left hip, as the other now started its ascent up my white blouse.

It had been at that moment he had spun me around to give me the chance to look into his face...He spun the rest of my body around to face his, and he held me so close our bodies were practically melded together. His magnificent, alabaster face. His beautiful, luscious lips. His pink tongue had swiped out and glazed his mouth, the motion alone turning me on. He looked so gorgeous, his green eyes smoldered and jaded from.._want?_

"Edward?" I spoke again, barely audible over our heavy breathing.

I was never able to speak again after that, as he had covered my mouth with his soft, delicious lips.

Biting, nipping, licking, tugging.

He had started off so slow and steady; tender even. Each kiss deliberate and with purpose.

He pushed the rest of the door open and started backing me up into the room. However, once he had shoved the door shut behind us, he began to unbutton my blouse. His glorious fingers moved quickly as they plucked each button out of their slots until he slipped my shirt over my head and threw it over the mahogany dresser.

I reached for his grey coat, sliding the sleeves from his arms. My hands were surprisingly skillful as I pushed and pulled every stitch of clothing from him.

He didn't waste any time taking mine off either, as after five minutes transpiring, we were left skin to skin, nothing but a tangle of legs and arms beneath the satin sheets of my bed.

The rain softly padded down the windows of my huge room, the lights outside seeming brighter, illuminating the streets in a romantic glow.

Edward lifted himself up, pulling his arm from my behind my bare back.

His eyes scoured the length of my naked body lying beneath him.

Sheets were wadded and thrown about the bed.

His hand lifted and took rest at the base of my neck, his mouth following suit as his lips fell upon the hollow of my throat. He kissed and licked. And as his hand dipped lower, his mouth came down too.

I arched my back and moaned just as he came to my breasts.

His fingers splayed on top of my chest, soft and knowing.

My insides were alight, every inch of me tingling and burning with passion and need for him.

My own mouth opening and closing, and trying to hold back the string of groans that threatened to escape due to the amount of pleasure his hands and mouth gave me.

With the slightest flick of his wrist he sent chills down my spine and shots of fire through my limbs.

He looked up for the first time and smiled.

"Bella-"

I woke with a start. The hotel room phone chiming over and over again, demanding my consciousness now.

_Damnit-Damnit-Son-of-a-Bitch-Mother-!_

Why. Why. Why. Why. WHY!

I rolled around under the covers of my wonderfully soft, plush bed and reached for the loud noise interrupting my slumber. It wasn't fair that that dream had to be unreal. It was the third time I'd had that dream since Edward and I had talked three days ago. Since he had called the next morning after our first meeting to cancel our tour of London because he had a some sort of business meeting..._what did he do anyway?_

But on the upside our date-er-casual_ stroll_ about London for 'business reasons'..._you know, the sort of business reasons that illicit lots of touching and kissing and licking, oh yes licking would definitely be apart of the deal_...was tonight.

And conveniently enough, just in time for my visit to the set of _Once More_ tomorrow with Tanya The She Devil, I was going to go shopping with Ang this afternoon.

Yet, until then I was now once again left lonely, horny, and completely unsatisfied due to that damned dream. And the worst part of that was how lonely, horny, and completely unsatisfied I would remain past tonight too, since nothing was going to happen between Edward and I.

I had never thought myself ugly, but I was surely average in every other way. Average height of 5"4, with flat brown eyes that always seemed to dance along the line of becoming almost too large for my pale face, and long brown hair that was a constant battle when it came to brushing out all of the tangles that resided in my thick locks. But, placed next to Tanya, or pardon, Ms. Denali, and above all, Edward, I was entirely plain and well below my comfortable slot of average. Facing all of this first thing in the morning, especially after such a frustrating trip through my subconscious, my mood was basically shot.

"Hello?" I all but hissed into the receiver.

"Gooood morning Ms. Swan! This is your 7 AM wake-up call!" The overly cheery woman at the front desk chirped.

"Yes of course I will _try_ to have a good day, but honestly, when you have to deal with a strawberry-blonde satan-whom by the way is your new boss-figure out your own way through a new country you've only seen pictures of, and now on top of all that bullshit you've been left sexually unsatisfied because the dream you just had has left you miserable and horny. But, thank you-uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Uh, Charlotte…?"

"Ah, yes, Charlotte, thank you for waking me up this _fine_ morning, and I hope you have an immensely better day than I am most positive I will be having," and with that, I concluded my rant and clicked the phone off, yanking the cord out of the wall for good measure.

I swung one of my legs off the bed intending to make the next move to be actually getting off the bed, but with no luck.

I just didn't want to get up. Whether it be from jet-lag or not, nothing could bring me out of my slumbering stupor...

*/*/*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Huh?_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Holy hell, my phone!_

I snapped my eyes open and started immediately for my cell phone that was lying on my bedside table. Reaching so far out that I fell out of my bed.

Not even caring that I was now reduced to a heap of awkward pale limbs and satin sheets on the floor, I read the name of the caller on my phone, the only name in the world that could give me such a chill up my spine.

"Tanya, hi," I said breathlessly.

"Oh Ella, dear, I thought we decided it was best if you refer to me as, MISS DENALI?" the bitch yapped, making sure to accentuate each syllable of her last name, as if she were speaking to a witless child.

"Right, I'm sorry MISS DENALI. How was your flight?"

"It was just heavenly, little squirrel. Though now I am quite curious, did you forget breakfast? It's already half past 7AM."

"Breakfast? Wha-" I stopped short having just realized my critical mistake. The last thing Kate had reminded me was that my job as Tanya's assistant was to be at her apartment every morning, unless she stated otherwise, with whatever she required of me that day, including breakfast.

_Crap. _

The night before, her maid had made it quite clear on the phone as she walked me through Tanya's daily routines here that, "Ms. Denali would like to have her usual breakfast tomorrow morning: scrambled eggs and frittatas garnished with oven dried tomatoes, fresh mozzarella and basil. French toast with nutella and fresh berries on the side, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Oh, and just so you know she refuses to drink anything she does not deem 'fresh' so do try to mix it up." All of which I had negated to comply with since I had foolishly _slept through my first morning on the job. WHO DOES THAT?!_

_Double crap._

"Tan-er, Ms. Denali I am so incredibly sorry for my mistake. It was a complete oversight and it will never happen again. I am just running so far behind because of the drastic time change, and I think I'm just a little jet-lagged-" I hurriedly tried to explain.

"Look, Selma-"

"Uh it's Bella, Ms. Denali" I interjected.

"Whatever. Listen, you are an assistant to one of the biggest, brightest stars Hollywood has ever seen-or I should say, ever _will_ see-" Tanya giggled, "and as such you need to take your job seriously. Would you treat your duties to say, the President, as callously as you have already demonstrated for those I have required of you? Seriously Kelly, learn your place and get it right or I am afraid your dimwitted _oversights _will force my hand into doing something I am positive you will most regret. Now, I am hungry, and you mustn't keep this princess waiting any longer for her nourishment."

And with that ill conceived threat she went offline, leaving me dazed and absolutely seething.

*/*/*

About an hour later, I scrambled down the hallway of the penthouse floor of the glitzy hotel, carrying all of the hot plastic plates and bowls in my hands-attempting the ultimate balancing act even a member of the circus wouldn't try.

Finally I reached Tanya's gold trimmed double doors at the end of the hall to her suite. I was still wet from the rain that continued to come down in sheets outside, my short, black lace-up Steve Madden boots squeaking as I tried to stretch myself towards the doorbell.

All of which came to no avail, the food rapidly getting colder by the second.

_I reeaally don't want to do this..._

Slowly I extended my neck and stuck my tongue out as far as it would go and tapped the bell.

"Good mo-What on earth are you doing?" The butler, Niles, gasped after spotting me tonguing the door bell.

"Uh, well I was just...well I have all these take out boxes for Ms. Denali and I had no hands to-"

"Just forget it, Ms. Denali is in her bedroom, she arrived just last night in London," Niles grunted, his English accent rising at the end as a show of his distaste for my actions, as he stepped aside to let me in.

"Where-?"

"First you must get to the kitchen and put those things on proper dishes, Ms. Swan! Then, Ms. Denali's room is down this hall to your right, and she resides in the second door to your left. Knock first," and with that Niles slammed the door and disappeared down the other corridor.

Holy crow how big _was_ this place? As impossible as it sounded, I was quite certain it was ten times larger than the last one…

So left alone and to my own devices in this massive penthouse, I followed the snotty butler's directions until I finally came to a bright pink door.

This must be the "princess's" room.

Wheeling the silver cart the cook had begrudgingly gave me, the gold trimmed set of china, which now held every piece of frittata, granola, and other such dishes along with her exported bottle of French champagne and Italian expressos Tanya had requested-_more like demanded-_quivering around on the gleaming surface, I reached forward and knocked.

A faint, "Come in," sounded from the other side of the door and I stepped in.

I was met with four walls of a beautiful blush pink paint, brilliant gold framed mirrors, lush ivory crown molding, and several pink crystal chandeliers.

And in the middle of the room, lounging along the pillowy, plush satin rose colored sheets of her canopy bed, Tanya sat. Her strawberry blonde curls cascading down her back, bounced when she took me and the cart in, as she sneered in my direction. That was when I first noticed that all around her were plates, half cleaned with few crumbs left.

Oh My Gosh. She had ordered fucking room service when she knew I was out wandering around this unfamiliar, wet city getting all of the food she wanted!

"Oh Lizzy, dear, here you are!" Tanya's icy blue eyes twinkled with mischief, proud of the piqued look her "poor" assistant was now attempting to hold back.

"Uh, it's Bella, but yeah, Miss Denali why...why did you order room service when you asked me to go get you food this morning?" I forced with a fake look of confusion. The frustration getting harder and harder to contain each second I remained standing there like an idiot with my hair up in curled knots and soaked clothes due to the rain and all of this food no one wanted.

She laughed, "Oh my pet, I apologize but when you decided to neglect your duties this morning and slept in, I had to take matters into my own hands for fear of _starvation!_ Surely you understand? I felt absolutely faint, I could barely stand up!"

"Yeah, sure" I said curtly.

"Oh good! Now, please leave. You are soaking and leaving quite a mess on my imported wood floors, aren't we?" Tanya added before ringing a small silver bell which brought in several maids who came and cleared out all of the leftover plates and cups from her room.

"Oh," I shuffled a bit, but found that the more I moved the more water I dripped onto the chestnut floors.

"So I will be back at noon tomorrow with the limo to take you to the set then?" I asked, aching to leave.

"Ohhh I suppose, and just forget about my breakfast from now on, Samantha. I just don't think I will be able to stand to wait for you again. Though I'm sure you understand that I will have to tell Kate about our little mishap this morning, hm?" Tanya sneered.

"Bella. And do I understand, Ms. Denali, though I am once again, so sorry for this morning it won't happen again," I offered again, though I knew this bitch already had it out for me.

"Yes, whatever. You're dismissed," Tanya sighed as she pulled aside one of the maids and had her begin closing the pink feather net canopy around her bed, settling in for a nap.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow," I turned and grabbed the door handle, twisting the knob, just about to step out when Tanya added:

"Oh and for God's sake Mary, please wear something decent for the set today? You look rather tired and silly in your soaked peacoat and _sneakers_ don't you agree?" She scoffed.

I merely nodded and smiled until I slammed the door behind me.

I walked so fast out of that apartment I nearly tripped on the numerous expensive Persian rugs that led to the snowy double doors I prayed I'd never have to step through again.

*/*/*

"I quit!" I yelled into the phone. The person on the other line sputtering for the right words to combat my exclamation.

"Oh no you don't! You pick yourself up Isabella Marie Swan! No friend of mine is going to puss out because some bitch is giving her a hard time!" Rosalie argued over the phone.

After catching a taxi, I had practically ran up to my hotel room and started throwing all of my possessions back into my suitcases. Until answering a call from my best friend, Rosalie.

Now we sat bickering, long-distance, over the impending doom of my job. I was even too upset to care that every minute spent over the phone was placing a rather sizable dent in my already small wallet.

"Rose you don't understand. She is awful. She is Satan! Reincarnated into this size 0, strawberry blonde wretch!"

"Bella come on, listen to yourself. Since when do you care about what anyone has to say about you? I've taught you better than that!"

"Rosalie I've tried! She is impossible. I don't belong here, I want to come home and get a regular job at the grocery store," I sighed into the receiver.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't really want that. Look, this is going to get better. You are strong Bella, and this chick is not going to break you."

"But what if I can't? This is so difficult Rose, and nothing I do ever pleases her. How will I ever get a halfway satisfactory letter of recommendation when I am finally able to apply for my dream job as an agent at Kate's agency?" I groaned, pulling the pillow from my bed and smothering it over my face and the receiver.

I had only gone along with this whole charade because of my dreams of someday working as a literary agent under Kate Daniels' entertainment agency, and everybody knew that to get to that point, you had to have experience. And what better experience than to actually work for Kate Daniels, herself? But with how things were going, I knew that staying here and continuing on as I had, would more than likely cause more harm than good.

"Bella listen to me, and listen good because I am not going to baby you anymore. You are a beautiful, independent, intelligent woman who can conquer anything thrown her way. This is just a minor speed bump on the road to achieving your dream, and trust me when I tell you that the second you board that plane back to the U.S. you will regret it and will probably never forgive yourself for quitting. Tanya Denali is a tiny, insignificant blip in your life, and one day you will get to write and sell billions upon billions of your autobiography sharing all of the ridiculous things she had you do and how you pushed on through it all to get where you are," she finished with a huff, having not taken a single breath through her lengthy-however sweet-rant.

"Ugh, I hate it to say it but you're right Rose, thanks for that," I said quietly, surprised that my tough friend had even said half as much of the nice things she had.

"You're welcome babe, just grow a pair of balls and grip 'em tight. You'll get through this, and before you know it, things will get better. But look Bella I've got to go. I'll talk to you later okay? Just chin up and focus on showing Tanya Denali just how strong you can be and for God's sake, please try to find a boy while you're there! You need to get laid," Rosalie cackled.

"Yeah ha-ha okay," I said, hanging the phone up.

Turning back to survey the damage I had caused in my room in my haste to pack up my things, I saw quite the mess. Tying my hair back I set to work to clean the disaster I created, figuratively gripping those "balls" Rosalie had reminded me of.

Rose was right, I do need to get some lovin', and hopefully it's from a Mr. Edward Cullen tonight.

_Sigh, well, a girl could dream couldn't she? _

**Review?**


	7. Chapter Six

**If you can, try to read previous chapters first, mainly three-five because I changed some last names around and other plotty things like that..**

**I am so sorry. But a promise is a promise. I will not abandon this story.**  


CHAPTER SIX

I sat on the edge of my bed, facing out towards the glass doors of the balcony, watching the rain drizzle down on London town. I had long since finished cleaning my hotel room, and had even managed a bath to calm my nerves from my stressful morning.

But there was no hiding it, I was lonely and horrifically homesick. Only a day and a half in and I missed my bed and my blonde goddess of a roommate more than anything. I had no idea what I was going to wear to the set tomorrow, but I knew I had to wear something 'decent,' as Tanya so gently pointed out.

_What do you even wear to a movie set? A freaking ball gown?_

Thankfully, Angela would be here soon to take me out shopping for some clothes, and give me some guidance on what to expect tomorrow on set. She was so much more experienced at all this than I was, so her advice would be invaluable.

I chanced a glance back at the mirror over my hotel dresser and gave that nervous, pale girl of my reflection a stiff glare. _You need to get it together, go shopping for some stupid outfits and then sit on a set and wipe the oil from Tanya's dumb face. No problem._

I pulled at my knee high lace-up boots once again adjusting my jeans underneath them. I had always thought I had pretty good taste, I always angled for a more quiet, tasteful ensemble rather than the alternatively loud getup, my whole life. I always looked very put together, without looking as if I had spent my entire morning picking it all out.

My beliefs were heavily rooted in comfort-over-stylish when it came to shopping for new pieces. Like heels, for instance. Those tall torture devices are _beautiful_, they just are. Whether it be a pair Jimmy Choo stunners in gold, or perhaps black Christian Louboutin's with that trademark crimson sole? _Le sigh._ But alas, since I could barely walk a straight line without eating some major gravel, I was cursed to wander the earth as an avid shoe addict-without the satisfaction of ever actually getting to wear my favorites-for eternity.

Just then, there was a faint knock on the door, pulling me out of my brief shoe related stupor. Giving that girl in the mirror one more serious look, I got up, adjusted my high pony tail and navy trench coat, and got the door.

"Hey Bella! Are you ready to hit the stores? The rain is clearing up so we will actually be able to walk around the streets of the city too. Maybe even grab some fish and chips," Angela giggled.

I laughed at that one, "I don't know about the fish, but chips I'll definitely go for!"

Shutting the door behind me, Angela and I walked in comfortable silence until we finally got out to the street, the doorman obligingly opening the double glass doors for us.

A cool chill bustled through the air just at that moment, throwing Angela's hair into the air and causing me to pull my deep plum scarf tighter around my neck.

"Brr. How is my fellow Arizonian doing with this crazy arctic cold? We are just so spoiled back in the states with the heat," Angela smiled as she showed me to the black town car that waited for us at the curb.

Climbing in I said, "I used to visit my dad back in Washington every summer growing up, and still make the journey down there for holidays so this chilly weather I can definitely handle. It's the rain I dislike, ugh, I just _hate_ anything cold and wet."

"Oh Bella you're so funny! I know exactly what you mean."

"Okay so, Ang what type of hideous, sadistic places will you be taking me today for our shopping excursion?" I said, my face heating as I imagined having to actually try all this stuff on in front of strangers.

"You're so bad, we are just going to hit a few of the major designer outlets and then whichever smaller boutiques you wish to check out. You will have so much fun, I mean, when else are you going to be able to shop on your boss' dime?" She dished, looking more excited as the minutes ticked by.

I, however, just could not get over the generosity of Kate's offer. I was never good at accepting expensive gifts from family or friends, I had always preferred buying things for them instead.

Just a few minutes in the car and we were already pulling to a stop, and much to my chagrin, we were parked just out front of Burberry.

_Burberry equals mucho dinero._

The driver, Alec, came around to us and reached his hand to me and Angela helping us out and onto the sidewalk.

"I'll give you a call when we're ready for you to come pick us up and take us to our next destination!" Angela chirped before dragging me into the store where a tall, slender blonde woman eyed us.

"Uhm, yes how exactly can I help you ladies today?" She mumbled, clearly bored with us already.

"Yes, hello I am here under Kate Daniels' account," the sales woman eyes bulged a little at Angela's mentioning Kate, "and we are here to get our new-hire, whom works under Tanya Denali, you know of course the movie star, some work appropriate apparel."

_That was some major name dropping._

"Oh my, excuse me ladies I had no idea. My name is Lily, please, how can I assist you today?"

"Lily, yes, we are looking for some heels, coats, and other such pieces that Ms. Swan here will feel comfortable in while also looking professional while on set with Tanya," Angela ordered, her eyes taking on a wicked gleam.

"Absolutely! Ms. Swan if you could please follow me to the back I will take some measurements and get started on putting together some looks for you," Lily crooned, placing her slender arm around to my back and leading me to the dressing rooms.

"I don't really-" I began.

"Please pay no mind to Ms. Swan, Lily. Just pick out whatever is the best you have in store and that will fit her perfectly. You know exactly how Ms. Daniels' wants all of her employees to look," Angela waved her wrist as if to banish all of my worries and future complaints about the prices.

"Certainly, Ms. Weber," Lily murmured before scurrying off to the front of the store.

I stood there in the dressing room, which was adorned with an ebony curtain, and took in the three full length mirrors set side by side along a single wall, a small platform raised right in front of the glass.

I knew fashion, I did not need Lily to go pick out my clothes like I were a child. This was ridiculous, I know what looks good on my body and what will work for me.

Stepping out back through the curtain, I noticed Angela seated on the velvet couch beside a white paneled mantel which encased a large flat screen that showed shots of Burberry's recent runway showcase, fingering the keyboard on her iPhone.

I took a breath and began, "Lily, excuse me, but could you just get me that fantastic Double Duchess Caped trench coat, in white and black, from your Winter 2013 collection, a few of your embellished collared shirts in whichever colors you prefer, a small in the black embroidered lace shirt that I saw on the mannequin up front, and that peplum pencil skirt in taupe and a pair of black trousers, please."

Both women stood and seated, respectively, gaped at me in shock. Surprised by my being able to get that all out on one breath, or even knowing the designers' pieces without having to be shown and taught at all, I don't know. But in any case, Angela had settled her ogled expression into a satisfied smirk, and Lily had turned on her heel to get everything I had requested.

An hour and a half later I teetered out of the store with a new patent leather pumps that both women had all but shoved onto my feet, and bags upon bags hanging from our arms as Alec rushed to help us into the car with our purchases.

"Whew! Bella I've got to say, you surprised the hell out of me back there! Who knew you could speak Burberry," Angela laughed, throwing her head back and patting my knee in beaming pride.

"Yeah, yeah, well I may not always be dripping in labels but I definitely keep myself up to date on the latest trends and collections. I mean, hello, Project Runway?" I smiled sheepishly. Rose always made fun of me for my obsession with my reality television shows.

"Well, you most certainly made my day back there, so I shall reward you! Look out your window and pick any small, vintage or no, boutique you want to go to next."

Hm.

"How about, Lucy in Disguise?" I said, nervous of my selection.

Angela gave me a big toothy grin, "Yes that's perfect. Alec stop here on Lexington Street?"

The store was gorgeous, the store front was glittering in the gold shimmering sequins pressed to the outside of it, even in this gloomy England weather. The inside was warm and spacious; at your first turn you saw vintage clothing from the twenties, and on the other side, a full array of trendy pieces.

That's when I saw it: on the far back wall, on a single black hanger was the most beautiful dress I had ever before seen in my life. It was velvet and was a deep, dark emerald green, with a sweetheart neckline and it had a ruche detail that swept the extra fabric up to create an elegant gathering.

I don't know how long I stood there leering at this dress before Angela finally came around to me scooped up the last size 4 and took it up to the register. I spun back around to chase her down and before I could utter one objection, she thrust her manicured hand into my face and told me to, "Hush."

She handed me the bag, which also held that pair of sleek leather pants I had tried on, and took my hand, leading me out the door.

"Angela, where will I ever be able to wear-"

"Nonsense, Bella. Kate always has parties and especially since you will be serving_ her highness_ Tanya, you will definitely need that dress," She continued, punctuating each word.

*/*/*

Pulling back up to the hotel, Angela had the bellman take all of my bags up to my room while we visited the in house restaurant nestled beside the lobby called, Rhodes Twenty Four.

Grabbing the chair next to the window which faced the city, which was now once again facing the sheets of rain, Angela began sharing her horror and glory stories from her experiences as Kate's assistant. As she shared tale after tale, I became increasingly more confident in my own ability to tackle this job with Tanya. There was nothing that I myself had thought of, or worried about that Angela herself hadn't when she first started out.

"Trust me Bella, you will do fine. I know she seems a little rough around the edges, Kate is the most amazing boss you will probably ever have, and she and I are always here for you," Angela concluded, reaching across the table to touch my hand gently.

It really warmed me to have such support from two people I had quite literally just met a few days ago. Being from a family who never really expressed their affections openly to one another, to have Angela show me this sign of kindness so quickly, it almost had me choked up.

"So Angela, I've got to ask. What's up with that Edward guy?" I had tried to sound casual about it but as soon as it was out in the air, I realized I had not come out with it as gracefully as I had intended. I sounded desperate, and I'm sure my red face said as much as well.

Angela merely smirked and leaned back in her chair, sipping her tea before saying, "Edward Cu-Masen, excuse me, is an _interesting _man to say in the least. He is incredibly intelligent, wickedly charming and pretty hilarious when he wants to be. Kate loathes to admit it, but she loves her stepbrother and hates that he lives over here the majority of the year."

"I had no idea Kate had any brothers or sisters. I don't have any siblings, neither of my parents ever had any more children after they divorced," I replied.

"Yes, they are all very close, Edward actually has a biological sister, Alice, who is also Kate's stepsister. So they have like, their own little Brady Bunch," Angela laughed quietly at that before continuing, "Her mother Esme got married to his father Carlisle after she fell down a steep hill and broke her ribs upon many other things. She was near death and he saved her. Quite romantic, if you ask me," she sighed.

How romantic, indeed. I had never really believed in a love at first sight type of thing but even I had to hand it to Dr. Cullen.

"So, I believe you have a date with Mr. Masen tonight?"

And there it was.

"Uhhh, yeah, I-I mean it's not a _date_ it's just-Edward's just-just showing me around London...make sure I know my way around, you know? So I don't get lost when I'm out running, Tanya's, you know, errands," I explained, completely and embarrassingly flustered.

Angela snickered into her tea cup, nodding as she set it back down on the tiny little white saucer.

"Sure Bella, of course. But since Kate herself asked me to, I must warn you, don't get caught up in the all consuming presence of Edward Masen. He means well, I think, but he is a bit of a play boy and I don't-"

"Ang! Ang, no, no. I-I don't actually-No, this is just a friend thing. He's just being...helpful," I stammered.

"Oh, yes, of course," Angela conceded, though I wasn't so sure I had her convinced.

**Please, Review?  
P.S. I revamped my previous chapters, those were just a hideous disaster, both grammatically and not. If you have time, maybe go check it out. Plus I reworked some other plot stuff, like who's related to who and changed the name of Tanya's movie to ****_Once More.  
ALSO_ I have a picture of the green dress Bella picks up at Lucy in Disguise, which is in fact an actual store in London, on my profile.  
**


End file.
